1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a gate driver, a method of driving a display panel using the gate driver, and a display apparatus including the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The display panel driver includes a controller, a gate driver and a data driver.
In a method of manufacturing the display panel or in a process of testing static electricity in the display panel, static electricity may be transmitted to the gate driver through the gate lines so that a switching element of the gate driver may be protected from damage.